


nothing much

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Crushes, Fluff, Grand Prix Final, M/M, World Figure Skating Championships, does this count as fluff???, hmm i don't know, i'm not sure how tagging works here rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: kihyun's quite nervous for one of the biggest figure skating competitions ever tomorrow, so of course he's going to want to forget about it all for just a bit with some skating. but he didn't ever think he'd meet his crush/hero/inspiration on the ice rink ... at 11 pm.





	nothing much

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was inspired by the winter olympics from months ago but i was just too lazy to write it, and this is my first (does it count) "work" ever so!! why not, it was fun writing this, and i hope you like it!! ... even if it has its silly parts here and there. i wrote this at 2:30 am so maybe there are some mistakes, whoops

There’s nothing much to worry about. Honestly? It’s just the Grand Prix, one of the biggest competitions ever in the history of ice skating. Overwhelming pressure because you have a growing fanbase? And you don’t want to disappoint any of the fans or your family or yourself and have some sort of meltdown on national television across the world? Please, there could be worse. 

At least, that’s what Yoo Kihyun, a fairly new name in the figure skating world, tells himself. Having represented South Korea for just a little over a year, Kihyun still finds it hard to believe that he’s gotten up to this point. 

Not to mention, he’s only twenty-two.

And so, for the sake of his sanity, Kihyun decides to visit the rink near the hotel he’s resting at. There, he plans to skate (hopefully) all his nerves away. It’s odd to find the rink open at 11pm, but Kihyun’s grateful nonetheless. He pulls open the door and feels the cold air nip at his nose. A shiver runs down Kihyun’s spine and he walks in with a weak smile.

To Kihyun’s surprise, someone else was already here. And he was skating, as well.

It’s Shin Hoseok.  _ The  _ Shin Hoseok. One of the names that you can’t not know about in the figure skating world. A three time world-champion mega star with two gold Olympic medals from Sochi, Russia. 

Really, he’s an ice skating sensation that captures everybody’s eyes. Kihyun can definitely see why.

Hoseok glides across the ice without a hint of a worry on his face. He gets in position for a triple lutz and … executes it perfectly. A three-pointer right there. Hoseok smiles brightly having accomplished the jump and Kihyun can’t help but feel his heart flutter at the sight.

Kihyun forgets about why he ever came to the rink in the first place and continues to admire Hoseok in all of his skating glory. And while he never really revealed this to any of his previous interviews or conferences, he’s quite the enthusiast of Shin Hoseok. 

(Other than his passion for skating since the age of twelve, Hoseok’s been the one who opened Kihyun’s eyes and heart with more excitement and joy to the world of figure skating. This was back when Hoseok won the World Championships back in 2015.)

(Of course, there was this one time when Hoseok cheered for Kihyun at the World Junior Figure Skating Championships last year. Heck, he even gave Kihyun a hug of congrats and the younger skater’s twenty one year old heart was just about ready to burst. Sometime later that day Kihyun developed a little crush, and won the championships as well.)

Anybody can see that Hoseok’s in his own world as he skates freely. There’s no music to follow, but perhaps there is in Hoseok’s head and it’s something that’s beautiful and exciting and heart-racing. 

Salchows, toe loops, flips, and lutzes. He does them all with precision and effortless perfection and Kihyun is in awe. Hoseok pulls off a camel spin to (what Kihyun believes) end his “performance” and Kihyun, having been so caught up in Hoseok’s skating and forgetting they’re the only ones inside the rink, does not hold back from letting out a loud cheer. 

The twenty-three year old skater stops abruptly and looks for where the noise came from. Kihyun widens his eyes, thinking, “Oh crap, what have I done. What if he went here alone to practice and I intruded on his practice session. Well I came here to skate as well, but he was here first and wait. Are we making eye contact because I think we’re making eye contact. Okay then, we’re making eye contact.”

Expecting a look of frustration or rather annoyance, Kihyun is surprised when he sees Hoseok looking back at him with widened eyes as well as a tilt of his head.  The sight itself is actually really cute, but whatever, that’s not exactly the most important thing at the moment.

Hoseok skates towards Kihyun with a grin on his face and Kihyun feels his palms starting to sweat. What are you supposed to do when your favorite skater comes up to you? What do you say? Can’t really just stand there and be fascinated by the bright light of someone’s beauty, you know?

“Hi, Kihyun, right?” greets Hoseok. Wow, _the_ Shin Hoseok remembers Kihyun’s name. Kihyun needs someone to hold his hand.  He laughs a bit too awkwardly, “Uh yeah, that’s me.” Hoseok doesn’t seem to mind or rather notice as he asks, “What are you doing here? At this hour?”

Kihyun looks around the place, taking notice of the little fog of breath when he exhales. With a little more pink dusting the apples of his cheeks (and mind you, it’s not just because of the crisp, cold air), Kihyun answers, “I wanted to do some skating to get some nerves out. It was a bit impulsive, really.”

“Oh? Why would you be nervous?” starts Hoseok, genuinely concerned for the young skater, and then he suggests, “Let’s sit down at the bench over there and talk more.” He places a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder and smiles, “I’ll be right with you.”

The younger skater’s lips twitch into a dry smile as he walks on over to the aforementioned bench. And his heart skips a beat or two when he thinks about his nervosity again. But soon he finds Hoseok sitting and patting at a spot right next to him. The action, which is so endearing, has Kihyun’s insides melting.

The moment Kihyun sits down, Hoseok takes Kihyun’s hands and holds it ever so carefully, and he looks right into Kihyun’s eyes. “What’s gotten you so frazzled, hmm?” whispers Hoseok, leaning in closely but not too closely to the point where Kihyun could pass out. (That’d be kinda bad.)

Kihyun feels warm. He never expected Hoseok to be so caring and upfront with Kihyun, especially since they don’t know each other so well. However, the atmosphere is intimate and reminds Kihyun of love and warmth and makes him feel a little bit at ease. The younger skater takes a moment, thinking of the right words to say in front of Hoseok. He doesn’t want to sound like a little kid nor does he want to sound like an over dramatic teenager.

And so Kihyun sighs, “To put it simply, I guess I’m just nervous because I don’t want to disappoint anybody tomorrow. My coach, the fans, my family, and myself. I don’t want to mess up anything tomorrow, so I figured I might as well go over the whole routine now.”

“It’s the Grand Prix, you know? It’s not every day I get to be a part of something as big as this. Also, it’s a bit mindblowing as to how I’m representing a whole nation. I mean, you are, too, but you’ve done this for a while. And I’m just so new to it all. What if I become a letdown right after having just letting myself be known?” 

Kihyun looks back at Hoseok and finds the older skater looking back at him with the softest gaze ever. Love, it spreads all over his chest as he notices how Hoseok kept his hand between Hoseok’s this whole time.

Shortly after, though, Kihyun realizes how he went on for God knows how long and quickly apologizes with a nervous laugh, “Sorry I went off on a bit of a tangent. You’re probably thinking I’m overthinking some things.”

“No, don’t be sorry. I completely understand,” assures Hoseok, “Really I do. I remember thinking just the same things back at the Olympics in Sochi. I get it. All skaters do. After all, and while this sounds super corny, it’s the truth, we’re only human.”

“Remember that day at the World Junior Championships last year? The day that you won?” Hoseok smiles when he asks and Kihyun blushes in response, slowly nodding.

“I thought your routine then was spectacular. Really, it was so captivating. I’m not kidding! Halfway through your performance, I thought to myself: He’s definitely someone I have to watch out for. And while I came to the event as a member of the audience, the moment our eyes met, I felt so touched because your expression was so genuine and sincere.”

“You looked so happy on the ice, Kihyun. Of course, there was this light in your eyes that showed passion and pure sensation. But there was also this side that deemed your innocence and purity. I’m guessing that’s what you were aiming for since you chose music from a Ghibli movie. You had this smile on your face with every execution, it was so so lovely to see. You really  _ really  _ captivated us—the audience—and I think that’s why you won. It’s because you moved us all. I just had to hug you to congratulate you.”

Kihyun is stunned at hearing Hoseok reveling in his debut performance. Here Kihyun was, sitting right next to Hoseok, who just happens to be a big inspiration and motivation for Kihyun. And there Hoseok was just being as honest as possible about Kihyun to Kihyun himself.

However, Kihyun feels _delighted_ and _humbled_ and _astonished_ and _oddly relieved_?

Hoseok starts to sigh softly, “Where was I going with that mouthful? I guess what I’m trying to say is that your happiness then, it’d be great if you felt it again on the ice tomorrow. Figure skating is a joy for us all, that’s what makes it so exciting and riveting, even if there are those super emotional moments. That rink’s gonna be your stage to shine upon, relish in that. Let the adrenaline rush over you, it’s a little crazy but heck, I think it’s worth it when it’s all over and everyone sees what you’ve done and what you’re truly capable of. ”

The older skater lets go of Kihyun’s hand and pats his head. “And you got to have some confidence in you as well. That’s why you won last time!” 

Kihyun blushes even more and shrugs his shoulders in possible agreement. And then he smiles, “I suppose you’re right.”

As if extremely offended, Hoseok scoffs, “You _suppose_ I’m right? Kihyun, of course, I’m right. I am your _hyung_ after all, I would know better.”  At that Kihyun laughs. He forgets why he was so nervous in the first place. Figure skating is something he finds extreme pleasure in, and no one can take that away from him.

Hoseok asks, “How do you feel now?” And Kihyun responds with a gentle smile, “Like … like there’s less to worry about now. The nerves, they’re still frazzled, but it’s not as bad as before. Thank you, hyung.” 

Kihyun takes a glance at his wristwatch: 12:30 am. He stands up and begins to fumblr, “Oh god, it’s like almost 1 in the morning. I’m so sorry. We’ve been here for so long just talking, and now it’s really late. You should be resting. Me, too. Tomorrow’s the big day, and we can’t just not sleep that’d be—”

Hoseok pulls Kihyun into one of those “squeeze you to death” hugs and giggles, “You’re so cute, I love it.” The younger skater is stiff against the former’s body (basically losing his shit on the inside) and murmurs, “I didn’t even take a step on the ice.”

“Maybe that’s for the best. Don’t want to exert yourself now. After all, you are going up against me and I’ve ahem done this for a while,” teases the older skater. Suddenly, all Kihyun wants to do is smack Hoseok’s chest. When Hoseok pulls back from the hug, he notices Kihyun pursing his lips and laughs.

The two skaters make their way out of the ice skating rink (and make sure that it’s locked up well) and start heading back to the hotel. Apparently both of their suites are on the same floor. They talk about themselves on the way back, just to get to know each other better. Kihyun believes his crush for Hoseok is getting a bit stronger, but he’s not complaining.

“Okay, so that hug at the World Junior Championships? The congrats hug, remember?” asks Hoseok. Of course Kihyun remembers. It was the hug that left Kihyun more breathless than ever after his skating. “What about it?” responds Kihyun.

“I …” starts Hoseok, and one would think he’s a little embarrassed with this hint of pink on his cheeks, “I want us to hug again after our performances tomorrow. It’s nothing much, but it’s comforting after doing something so … intense. It’s the Grand Prix, you know?” He grins, and there’s this underlying sense of teasing, just a little, but more soft and … perhaps shy? 

It’s a bit unfair, really, in Kihyun’s opinion. Because, well, Hoseok is being really cute in front of him and to ask for a hug, how does one not melt and combust and feel the urge to hug Hoseok right then and there? And Kihyun? All he’s got to go against that are his widened eyes and pursed lips.

Feeling flustered, Kihyun stammers, “I, uh well, I mean, sure. Us hugging? I’d like that. As long as you’re alright with it.” Hoseok grins a little wider, if possible, and cheers, “It’s settled then!” Kihyun smiles with his heart hammering against his chest.

They reach Kihyun’s room first and the said skater’s a bit sad they have to part ways. “This has been fun, Kihyun, I was able to get to know you better,” grins Hoseok, patting the younger’s shoulder.

Kihyun smiles, “Me too! I got to know you better, too!” He thinks he sounds too much like a little boy after having said so, but he’s too happy and full to care. All because of Wonho’s smile. However, the older crouches just a bit and leans into the younger, peers up at him through his lashes. The latter tries to breathe, really he does. “Tomorrow’s gonna be quite a day, so sleep tight, alright?” whispers Hoseok. And Kihyun nods frantically, squeezing his eyes shut.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap themselves around the younger skater’s small body. “You never told me you were so cute,” murmurs the older skater and pulls back with a, “I’ll see you tomorrow, skater boy.” And with that Hoseok backs away and starts heading down the hallway, his hand in the air waves goodbye.

_ Skater boy. Oh. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading til the end!! i know i know, the ending was a bit crummy . . . i hope you liked it, even if it was just for a bit? you can leave a comment, if you'd like. i'd love to hear from you, really c:


End file.
